Ouran Host Club America
by LunaWolfy
Summary: The host club members have arrived to America, following Haruhi, but problems lie ahead. Tamaki has retorted back to his old ways, thinking that Haruhi hates him and a new school means new enemies, and friends, including a new member that Kyoya has his eyes on? Tam/Haru & Kyo/OC -This is my first story, so be easy, but I accept advice.
1. Prologue

_Dear Haruhi,_

_I heard that you are arriving to Boston soon. Must be hard to say goodbye to those guys you have told me about, especially your "boyfriend" who loves to cling on you. I sooooo want to meet them! It's a pity that they are staying. Though, it would be funny if they actually followed you._

_Anyway, now that you are going to attend the same school as me, we can finally meet face to face without that goddamn webcam. This is going to be so much fun! You can tell me more of that host club that always seems to make you smile and laugh. After you feel like you have settled in, why don't you visit me? I think we live close to each other, and just in case, I sent you directions. Before that, you need to explore all of Boston, okay? See you later, pen pal!_

_From you Japanese-American Pen pal, Satsuki_

_P.S. Have a safe trip without any troubles or surprises! Hope I'm not jinxing you!_

Haruhi reread the neatly written letter numerous of time before the chaotic noise behind her caused her to crumble the paper in annoyance.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" She yelled at the group of boys that were noisily chatting in her small living room and kicked them out one by one as they were frozen in shock from her unusually loud shout, including her boyfriend.

Locking the door firmly in place, she sighed and straightened out the letter.

"Satsuki, you don't know how cursed this letter is. Jinxing it by saying it would be funny if they followed me. It is not funny at all," A small smile appeared on her face as she placed the wrinkled paper inside a box full of more letters.

BAM! The door suddenly swung open and a blond haired boy with violet eyes filled with tears ran towards her with a key in his hands.

"Haruhi, why did you kick me out as well? I thought you were mad because you wanted to be alone with me," he cried and clung onto her.

"Eh, Tamaki-sama is an unwanted boyfriend," replied the two twins and this made Tamaki cry even more.

A vein popped on Haruhi's forehead and she shook in anger. "I told you to get out!" her voice full of anger and annoyance.

Finally getting the message, they dashed out of her place and closed the door behind them.


	2. Satsuki

**Hi, its LunaWolfy! Thank you for reading the first chapter though it was a bit short. Please, I really need more advice on writing stories! Thank you for reading again!**

***IMPORTANT***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Satsuki**

The sun was unusually bright and sweltering hot. Haruhi hid from the rays, underneath an umbrella attached to a glass table. On top was a cooling cup of ice tea, slowly melting thanks to the heat waves. She leaned forward and looked through her dark sunglasses at a group of boys who were bunched together, talking excitedly.

A small boy with blonde hair and brown eyes was on sitting on top of the shoulders of a taller guy with black hair and eyes. The younger one held a pink bunny in his hands and was pointing out at the Charles River. At first glance they would look like an older sibling taking care of a younger sibling, or maybe even father and son, but in reality they were the same age.

Behind them were two twins flirting with each other, catching the attention of nearby girls. They were completely alike, except for their hair. One of them had dyed his auburn hair dark ash, but they had the same golden brown eyes. The one next to them was a tall black haired boy with rimless glasses over his gray eyes, selling pictures of the twins to the passing girls.

"Haruhi, come over here!" shouted a voice.

Haruhi turned her head to see a blonde haired boy with violet eyes, waving at her and holding up a camera. He was the one who gave her the unneeded sunglasses that she was forced to wear.

Sighing, she ignored him and turned away, causing the boy to sulk and cry towards the glasses boy. With her straw, she stirred the melting tea and continued to sigh. There was a certain question on her mind. It revolved around and around since this morning. Thanks to it, she couldn't enjoy their visits around Boston's landmarks to her full extent.

Her eyes wandered back to the boys and down at a certain piece of paper. With one more sigh, she got up and paid her drink before walking towards the boys. She hoped that she made the right decision, but either way, they were going to meet each other eventually.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at the six of them. "Do you guys want to meet my friend that lives here?"

Of course they all agreed.

They all stood in front of a large apartment close to Haruhi's place. It was normal looking, but gave out a warm homey feeling.

"Which floor does Haru-chan's friend live in?" asked the short boy, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, aka Honey.

Haruhi looked at the piece of paper that she was holding in her hands. "Um, it says that she is on the fifth level in room 136,"

Suddenly the other blonde haired boy grabbed her hand and started tugging her up the stairs with the others following.

"Hurry, I want to meet your friend!" he shouted. Suoh Tamaki, Haruhi's boyfriend.

"Wait up, Tamaki-sempai! I don't even know if she's home!" shouted Haruhi, but he continued to pull her up the stairs.

Eventually, they reached room 136 and Haruhi was pissed. "This is why I didn't want you guys to meet her so early!" she shouted.

Suddenly the door opened and a young girl around their age stuck her head out. She had long black hair that was straight and put up into a messy bun. Her eyes were a dark violet with thin rimmed glasses over them and skin lightly tanned.

"Haruhi, is that you?" she asked in confusion.

All of them turned and Haruhi sighed in annoyance. "I'm sorry if I came at a wrong time, but I wanted to introduce you to my friends,"

The girl shook her head and smiled, "Oh no, I was just finishing up a little reading,"

She stared at the group of boys up and down with glaring eyes that made them freeze.

"Are these the boys you were talking about? The host club?" she asked Haruhi who nodded and introduced the girl to the boys. "Guys, this is Hinamori Satsuki. She is my Japanese-American pen pal, so she knows our customs. Satsuki, this is the Ouran Host Club members,"

Immediately, Tamaki stepped forward and took Satsuki's hands from off the door and kissed the both of them at the back of her hands.

"Satsuki-chan, it is a pleasure to meet you," he flashed a charming smile, but Satsuki was not affected.

"Ah, you must be Tamaki-sempai. The depressing prince who is Haruhi's boyfriend,"

Tamaki was shocked and turned to stone while the twins giggled in the background. Satsuki withdrew her hands and turned to the other boys.

"Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, the gay acting brothers," She looked at them closely and placed a hand at her chin. "The one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru, right?"

Everyone was shocked, including Haruhi. Quickly the twins ran up to her.

"Did you tell her what we looked like?" they asked, but Haruhi shook her head. "I only told her what you looked like before and what your personalities were. I didn't say a thing about Hikaru dying his hair,"

The three of them looked at Satsuki with impressed faces, but she was staring at Honey who was still on top of the taller boy. Suddenly, she ran back inside and came back out with a small plate of cakes.

"Are you Honey-sempai?" she asked as she handed the plate to him.

Honey nodded and started devouring the cakes quickly before jumping on her. "I like Haru-chan's friend!"

Satsuki smiled then looked up at his companion. She stuck her arm out and gave a smaller smile.

"Satsuki,"

The boy hesitantly reached for her hand and shook it.

"Mori,"

At that moment, they had a certain agreement that no one else noticed. She then returned Honey and turned to the glasses boy.

"You must be Kyoya, the Shadow King," she smiled.

"If that is what you describe me as," he smiled back, but underneath their smiles was a hidden intention and all of the other members could feel it as well.

"Um, do you two know each other?" asked Haruhi nervously.

The both of them shook their heads.

"Of course not Haruhi, this is the first time I met all of the Ouran Host Club people, but it's just that I don't seem to like this person very much," Satsuki replied with a murderous tone around 'this person'.

"That feeling is returned," said Kyoya.

Haruhi sighed in relief after the tension disappeared and Satsuki invited them inside. She stayed away from Kyoya, but when she had to be near him, she acted normal. To Tamaki, on the other hand, she would hit him every time he would try to get close to Haruhi, calling him a depressing prince all the time, even the twins joined in.

Haruhi felt that Satsuki felt right in place with them. She turned to the window and smiled.

'_Mother, keep on watching over us,' _She thought and turned to Satsuki to stop picking on the depressed prince.

* * *

**This chapter was kind of full of fluff and not exciting, but I'm getting there.**


	3. Start of School

**Hey! Sorry for the long update! I hope you like my O.C. Satsuki. Please review on this story and tell me what you like and dislike about her! If you have any ideas, I would love to hear it.**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Start of School**

A soft beeping sound filled the room. Tamaki groaned in his sleep and reached over to turn off the clock, but instead he felt a soft warmness beside him. His violet eyes flashed opened then closed again when the morning light blinded him. This time he opened them slowly and nearly gasped in surprise. In front of him, a pair of brown eyes was slowly opening and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Good morning Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi whispered with a seducing look in her eyes.

"Haruhi! What are you doing here?" Tamaki shouted in shock. He looked down under the covers and sighed in relief when he saw that he still had his clothes on.

Haruhi giggled, "Silly, did you think I would allow you to do something like that?"

Tamaki didn't answer. He was mesmerized by the glowing light behind her caused by the sun. On impulse he put both of his hands on either side of her cheeks and put on his flirty smile.

"Would you allow me to do this?" and he leaned forward.

Suddenly the door smashed open and Ryouji stepped out. "GET UP YOU BIG OOF!" He shouted impatiently.

"Father?" Tamaki asked in surprise.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING FATHER?" This time the voice was softer and higher, but was still filled with anger and annoyance. "WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!"

BAM!

Tamaki's eyes snapped open to see that he was alone on the couch in the living room. His cheek was stinging in pain and standing above him was Satsuki. Instead of a bun, it was now put down that it reached her hips.

"Finally! I thought I had to drop you off the building or something," She muttered and then turned to Haruhi who was already dressed in a short pink short sleeved dress making pancakes in the kitchen. "I can't believe that you allowed this dumb head to sleep in your apartment!"

"As long he doesn't do anything or sleep with me then I will be fine," replied Haruhi as she placed three plates on the table.

Satsuki sighed and helped gather the silverware, "He's a boy though! They are known for having fantasies about doing things to their girlfriends!"

An arrow struck Tamaki in the chest as he tried to get off the couch for what Satsuki said was true.

"When did she get here?" he asked Haruhi as he headed for the kitchen.

"Satsuki came in awhile ago so that she can walk with us to school," replied Haruhi as she placed the pancakes on the plates.

"You're lucky. If I wasn't here, then Haruhi would have left you without waking you up," smiled Satsuki as she sat down for the pancakes.

"You better change Tamaki-sempai, if you want to eat some pancakes because Satsuki will eat it all," noted Haruhi and Satsuki nodded.

"WHAT?! You better save me some of my darling's pancakes!" and he raced off to change.

"Look, he's already calling you darling," Satsuki sighed in disgust before placing a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

"He's been doing that for a long time now," replied Haruhi as she sat down across from her.

"That boy is bad news. I know it!" Satsuki looked at Haruhi then smiled, "But if you like him that much, I guess I will get use to him,"

Haruhi just smiled.

Soon they were on their way to school. Satsuki was nice enough to save Tamaki one pancake, but Haruhi took it away because they were going to be late for school. Tamaki was still sniffling when they met up with the rest of the boys in front of the school.

"Good morning!" They shouted and Satsuki and Haruhi nodded.

"What happened to you, Depressed Prince?" asked Hikaru.

"Did you do something Satsuki-chan?" asked his twin Kaoru.

Satsuki shook her head and pointed to Haruhi, "She didn't let him eat any of her pancakes,"

"Why, Haruhi? Why?" cried Tamaki.

Haruhi ignored him and turned to the twins, "Are you guys in our class?"

They nodded, "Yep, we were moved into your class yesterday," smiled Kaoru.

"Moved?" asked Satsuki with her eyebrow arched.

The twins whistled, ignoring her.

"Me and Mori are in the same class too!" laughed Honey while stuffing cake in his little mouth. Mori nodded silently.

"I will be in the same class as the prince," said Kyoya.

Satsuki glared at him and he glared back.

"Don't worry Haruhi! I will come visit during passing period and lunch!" cried Tamaki as he hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't be late for class," replied Haruhi expressionlessly.

"Um, I think that will be a problem," muttered Satsuki.

"What do you mean?" asked Honey.

"I can't believe you guys haven't noticed anything," Satsuki sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

Then all the boys looked around _(finally, I mean can't you tell?) _to see all the girls staring at them with hearts in their eyes. A few were even taking pictures and others glared at Satsuki and Haruhi. Suddenly two certain people caught Satsuki's eye. They seemed to notice her as well and were slowly walking towards them.

Satsuki quickly turned around and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Let's go Haruhi. If we leave with these boys then we are going to be late,"

"Um, okay! See you later!" Haruhi shouted and followed after

The boys waved back and turned to face the girls. "Um, what are we suppose to do now?" asked Hikaru.

"We must split up," thought Kyoya with a glint in his eyes.

"On the count of three then," replied Tamaki. He managed to pull himself up back to normal.

"One," started Kaoru.

"Two," smiled Honey as he climbed onto Mori's shoulders.

"Three," said the tall boy as he got ready to run.

"GO!" shouted Tamaki and they all ran except for Kyoya who slipped into the shadows.

Satsuki looked back to see all the girls squealing and searching everywhere for the host club. She sighed and turned to Haruhi who seemed shocked.

"Welcome to America! The land of Drama!" and the both of them laughed nervously.

The last thought on Haruhi's mind was a prayer to her mom to spare her from anymore trouble, but that fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter?**

**If you are mad because I said America was the land of Drama, then I'm sorry, but to me there is too much drama in America.**

**I hope you liked it anyway.**

**If there are any Bleach fans reading this, then I have good news. I plan to make a fic about Ichigo and Rukia. Look forward to it!**


	4. The Wheels Begin to Turn

**Hey! Sorry for the late late update! The homework is killing me! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

***Disclaimer***

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **The Wheels Begin to Turn

Haruhi listened to the slow drone of the teacher's voice. Her head busy translating the English sentences into Japanese to notice Satsuki taking a nap on her desk or that the twins were spitting spitballs behind the teacher's back.

Suddenly there was a soft boom inside of her head and she blinked once to return to reality. She turned to see Satsuki sit up straight and look around quickly. Apparently it wasn't only her who heard the sound. The teacher stopped his lesson and was checking outside of the room while the students were whispering loudly to each other.

"Hey look!" shouted Hikaru and pointed outside of the window.

At the Science Department building, smoke blew out from the windows and students swarmed out of the building down below. Suddenly there was another boom, but louder than the first one. Fire could be seen escaping through the broken windows. Everyone down below screamed and ducked for cover, away from the falling glass.

"I have a feeling I know who did this," muttered Haruhi.

Satsuki grabbed her hand suddenly and dragged her out of the classroom just as the fire alarm started to blare loudly. Hikaru and Kaoru were at their heels as they raced in the opposite direction, straight into the Science Department. Mori and Honey-sempai were already there, helping students and teachers out of the building.

Haruhi did a silent headcount and groaned, "I knew it!"

"I knew he was trouble!" Satsuki pointed out and raced in towards the building.

Kaoru looked at his brother, "Isn't it dangerous to run into a burning building?"

"It is, but Satsuki is known for getting in weird situations whether it's dangerous or outrageous," Haruhi answered.

After a few minutes, Satsuki came out dragging Tamaki by the ear as he sniffled in pain. His face was completely covered in smoke save for his eyelids and in his hands were two broken test tubes that were still smoking a bit. Behind him was a furious Kyoya who was also covered in smoke, including his glasses.

Haruhi quickly fished out a handkerchief from out of her bag and cleaned Tamaki's face as he nursed his ear. Hikaru and Kaoru were holding up the broken test tubes and were thinking what might have happened _(something including dragons)_. Satsuki wiped the sweat from her face with the sleeve of her jacket and handed Kyoya a towel.

"So what happened?" asked Haruhi with a hint of anger in her eyes.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but Satsuki stepped forward. "I don't think this is the right time to explain,"

She jerked her head sideways and the rest of them turned to see that the firemen arrived to put out the fire. Haruhi nodded and they quickly walked away towards a clear area where they could talk.

"Okay, now tell me what happened." Haruhi demanded.

Tamaki tried to speak again, but this time Kyoya stepped forward. He sent a glare at the prince's way and Tamaki shut his mouth.

"Allow me to explain, our class was reviewing the chemicals and were told not to touch him, but the prince here became bored and started to mix up the potions, by the time I noticed, he was putting in two dangerous and explosive materials together. Of course, it resulted in the boom that all of you heard,"

"And the second?" Haruhi had her arms crossed and was tapping her finger impatiently.

"He tried to put out the fire by splashing it with a clear liquid, thinking it was water, but clearly it was not," finished Kyoya.

Satsuki and Haruhi both glared at Tamaki who quivered in fear.

"ARE YOU A CHILD!?" shouted Satsuki.

"You are more of an idiot than I thought," added Haruhi.

This hit Tamaki hard and he fell to his knees. Suddenly the intercom turned on: _"Suoh Tamaki come to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Suoh Tamaki come to the principal's office immediately."_

"I will guide him there and make sure that he doesn't get into anymore trouble," Kyoya stated and Haruhi nodded, "That would be great,"

They watched as Kyoya drag a crying Tamaki away then turned to each other.

"At this rate, Tamaki-sempai will fail," stated Haruhi. "We need to find a way to get him under control,"

Satsuki sighed, "I hate to admit it, but I guess we have to help him,"

She turned to the twins, "Was he like this back in Japan?"

They shook their heads, "No, he was fine and is one of the smartest in the school,"

"That was an amazing feat for sure," agreed Haruhi.

"Maybe it was because of the Host Club?" thought Honey.

Satsuki rubbed her chin, "Hmm, maybe,"

Suddenly the bells began to ring and all of them stopped.

"I guess class is restarting," Mori quietly said.

"Back to sleep," yawned Satsuki.

"I just hope I can focus after this entire racket," groaned Haruhi.

They all split up to their classrooms, but Satsuki didn't sleep, she was too busy thinking of an idea that will surely help everyone.

* * *

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I really hope i didn't make HAruhi too OOC! Please review!**


	5. Surprise! Or is it?

**Sure has been a long time right? Sorry, school has gotten me busy and stuff, and to my parents, grades come first! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the ever so complicated Satsuki!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **SURPRISE! Or is it?

DING! DONG! DING! All the students began to pick up their papers to go to their next class. Haruhi turned to her right and opened her mouth to speak when she noticed that the person of interest was missing. She looked towards the front and managed to catch a glimpse of Satsuki's bag heading out of the door. Lately, she has been busy and wasn't hanging around Haruhi, but she won't interfere as it was Satsuki's business.

Quietly, Haruhi began to pack her things alone when she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw Kaoru with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Are you worried for Satsuki-chan?"

"No, why?" asked Haruhi as she placed her pencil bag into the backpack.

"Well, she has been seen hanging around the principal's office lately," he cocked his head, "Did she not tell you?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No, but I did notice that she has acted strange ever since that incident,"

"Do you think she placed the responsibility on herself?" asked Hikaru who had just joined the two of them.

"I don't think so," thought Haruhi with a finger at her chin, "Satsuki is not the type to take responsibility if that person is someone like Tamaki-sempai,"

The twins nodded in agreement. Suddenly Kyoya stepped into the now empty classroom with a bunch of papers in his arms.

"Have the three of you seen Hinamori-san?" he asked.

The three of them looked at him in shock.

"I thought you didn't like Satsuki," Haruhi looked at the dark glasses boy in wonder.

"I'm not a fan of her, but she is willing to ask for my help," a sinister look flashed by his eyes, making the twins shudder.

"What did she ask you?" asked Kaoru.

Kyoya was beginning to leave when he turned his head, "You two will figure it out sooner or later," and left.

"Hmm, what will bring the two mortal enemies together?" thought Hikaru.

"What mortal enemies?" asked Haruhi as she lifted her finished bag over her shoulder.

"Satsuki and Kyoya-sempai of course!" shouted Kaoru in shock. "Whenever your back is turned, they are like having a heated glaring battle that is so hot that it seared the tops of Honey-sempai's hair off!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's impossible,"

"But it is!" whined Hikaru.

She waved it off as they followed her out to the school grounds, "Look, whatever the two of them do is their business. It's not right to butt in,"

"But!" the two chimed.

"No, buts," she said sternly without looking back.

The boys decided to let her walk home which was a big relief for her, but as she walked home, she came to a strange sight.

Tamaki was standing in front of Satsuki who was smiling and telling him something. The boy laughed at what she was saying and patted her head. Satsuki's smile disappeared and was now scowling. She grabbed his arm and started to drag him back to the school.

What they were talking about didn't bother Haruhi, but seeing the close contact gave her a heavy pit in her stomach. She gripped the strap to her bag ever so tightly and bit her bottom lip.

"I shouldn't butt in on what they are doing," she told herself, but the pit was getting even heavier, "What is this feeling?"

Haruhi never knew that the feeling could lead to her demise.

For the past days, Haruhi noticed Satsuki wandering around the buildings when it was break time. She would be either carrying things around or talking to the teachers in a low hushed voice. Her eyes would then flicker to Haruhi and she would give her a smile that made the ever-growing pit in her grow heavy, but Haruhi ignored it and smiled back.

It wasn't until she noticed that Tamaki hasn't been around her lately that she knew something strange was going on.

He would say hi to her in the hallways, but immediately hopped over to Satsuki to carry the supplies she was delivering. Kyoya would occasionally come pick her up after the bell ring and even the twins had started to disappear during certain times of the day. Haruhi even spotted Honey and Mori-sempai coming up to Satsuki. Soon she was all alone, not that she cared, but something was going on and she was worried.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" A voice snapped the girl from her drifting thought and looked up to see Satsuki looking down at her with a worried look in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Haruhi nodded, "Just thinking,"

Then she noticed that this was her chance. "What have you been doing lately? The boys seemed excited whenever they are with you,"

A smirk slipped onto the other girl's face, "Oh? I haven't been doing anything, but help out for the school. The boys were just helping me,"

"And I can't?" asked Haruhi, taken back.

"If you figured out the true reason on why we are helping the principal, then you would stop us," She explained.

"How would you know that?" anger was leaking from Haruhi's question.

"Well…" Satsuki began until Tamaki walked into the classroom.

"Satsuki-chan! They brought the things you wanted!" he shouted, then his face lit up when he saw Haruhi.

"Haruhi-chan!" he bounded over in happiness, not noticing the tense atmosphere around the girls, "Hey, Satsuki-chan had this awesome idea to…"

"I don't want to know," Haruhi said quite harshly.

Tamaki stepped back in shock.

"Since it is obvious that all of you are trying hide something from me, then I will not butt in any farther," and with that she stalked away.

"Haruhi!" shouted her boyfriend sadly, but Satsuki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She will find out soon enough. Right now we have to hurry!" and with that Satsuki headed the opposite direction dragging Tamaki behind her.

Haruhi walked to school alone the next day. Tamaki had not returned and left a message saying that he was staying at Kyoya's.

The twins weren't in the classroom and Satsuki was not seen either. Having enough, Haruhi just ignored the situation and focused on her studies. There was a test coming up and she needed a place to read that was quiet, but everyone had taken almost very spot that she went to.

"Excuse me? Do you a place I can study at?" she asked a student in her class and he nodded, "Yeah, there is an empty classroom on the second floor at the far end,"

Haruhi flashed a smile, "Thanks," and began to make her way upstairs.

At the door she knocked three times, and no one answered. She then opened the door to find a splendid and large ballroom where a familiar group of men were waiting for her.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club of America," stated a freshly suited Tamaki, donning a butler's uniform. "How may we help you young lady?"

Haruhi dropped her book with a loud thud and her jaw fell to the floor.

"Here, let me get those," smiled Honey as he went to get her books. He was wearing a dark blue student's uniform that was usually worn by rich people. Mori had on a similar butler uniform as Tamaki's and helped as well.

"Do you need help on studying?" asked Kyoya as he pushed up his thin rimmed glasses that went well with his teacher's uniform.

"We will gladly be your classmates!" smiled Kaoru and Hikaru who had matching school uniforms as well.

"What the? How did?" Haruhi stammered over her words.

"This was what kept me busy and away from you," said a feminine voice.

Tamaki stepped aside to show a rich looking Satsuki wearing a large red Victorian dress with a matching umbrella in her hands.

"Satsuki?"

The girl nodded, "I had this sudden idea of opening a host club since it would be able to calm Tamaki and add some freshness in this boring school life, so I went to the principal to discuss it and he said sure, but I had to do the things by myself."

She began to walk over to the still shocked girl. "The boys found out and started to join and told me not to tell you since you might stop it,"

A sad smile appeared, "I'm sorry,"

Haruhi shook her head, "It's alright, I should have known that something like this was going to happen,"

She then turned to the boys, "Do I have to join?"

All of them nodded, "Yep!"

This made Haruhi step back, "No way,"

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Haruhi turned to see that Satsuki had dropped an antique vase behind her with a sly smirk.

"Whoops, now what did you do Haruhi? You broke another vase!" the sly smirk was still plastered on her face, ruining her act.

"What?! You broke it!" shouted Haruhi as Satsuki started to guide her to the dressing room.

"Exactly, and you are going to help me pay for it!" She seemed to be enjoying herself, "That's why the both of us are going to work,"

From behind the curtains, a loud scream erupted and a scary cackle came after it, making the boys shiver. Kyoya then pulled out his laptop and started to calculate the cebt.

"You do know that you now owe the school 2 million dollars, right?" he asked sinisterly.

"SHIT!" said Satuki's voice.

"Hey!" Kaoru covered Honey's ears, "There are children here!"

* * *

**Wow, not as funny, but I tried. It might be awhile before i post the next chapter. Bad Writer's block! Anyways, reviews are welcomed!**


	6. Mystery

**Here is another chapter! Spring Break gives me more chances to update!**

**I don't own anything but Satsuki!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Mystery

A bunch of college girl students hesitantly stood in front of two great oak doors. They quietly giggled and were reaching out for the door when it opened by itself.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club America," greeted a young man dressed in a police uniform.

"Sweet girls," All of them turned to see a blond young man dressed in a military uniform and smiling a princely smile, "In the name of Justice, we will fight for you,"

The girls soon had hearts in their eyes and swooned, falling to their knees.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice as someone helped the girls up.

They looked over to see another young boy with dark brown hair, but he wore a navy seals uniform.

"Yes," they muttered in answer.

The two of them guided them to the couches where other girls were sitting. A small little fire fighter jumped onto the shoulders of the policeman and giggled with a piece of cake in his hands.

"Kyoya-kun, how do you think Sa-chan and Haruhi-chan is doing?"

The policeman looked up from his report and glanced at the young boy wearing the navy seals uniform and then at the guy in the corner wearing a tux.

"Haruhi and Yuki are doing really well to pay off their debts, Honey-sempai,"

Honey-sempai looked at the boy with the CIA tux with a look of confusion, "I know Haruhi-chan is the natural type, but what is Yuki?"

"A delinquent type," smirked Kyoya. "I suggested it myself,"

He turned to look at the person of interest to see that they were glaring at him through their dark sunglasses. A scowl was on his face, but that didn't chase away the swooning girls that had taken a seat in front of him.

"I'm going to kill you," he mouthed.

"You can after you pay back your debt or I will torture your family," he mouthed back, making the scowl deepen.

"Um, Haruhi-kun?" asked a girl as she leaned close to the young girl dressed as a guy's face.

"Yes?"

"Are Kyoya and Yuki-kun close?" she asked innocently.

Haruhi thought about it for a quick moment, "I believe that the both of them like to get on the other's bad side, that's all,"

They all turned to observe the young CIA when the twins, dressed as two coast guards, sat down on either sides of Yuki.

"Man, I would love to work with you," smirked Hikaru, his finger uncomfortably moving along his chin.

"But Hikaru, you said that you wanted to work with me!" pouted Kaoru, his eyes began to water.

"Go ahead, have him back," muttered Yuki.

Hikaru ruffled his dark, messy hair, making it even messier, "You don't have to be like that,"

"Underneath that mean look is a nice person that picks up cats whenever it's raining," he continued.

Immediately, Yuki got to his feet.

"Sorry, but I must leave," he said gruffly and walked over to Kyoya. "I never agreed to this,"

Kyoya looked through his glasses with a smirk, "You wanted to make a host club here,"

"Never thought I had to be a delinquent," Yuki crossed his arms.

"Being a delinquent allows more money to get through as you are suppose to be hard to get," retorted Kyoya, "And it fits you perfectly,"

Yuki was about to say something when a certain girl walked in.

"I need to take a quick break," he said quickly, "Need to get into character,"

Before Kyoya could say anything, Yuki had disappeared to the back. Sighing, he turned to the girl. She was rather petite with short, brown, cropped hair and dark brown eyes.

"How may I help you, Miss?"

The girl's eyes were fleeting around nervously and her hands were clasped in front.

"Um, do you know a girl named Satsuki Hinamori? I need to speak with her," she said quietly, still avoiding Kyoya's eyes.

"Why do you believe that Satsuki will be here?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, I heard that she has been spotted a lot around you people, and Satsuki has a known reputation with guys lately," explained the girl.

"Reputation with guys?" This bit of information sparked something in Kyoya's mind.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, do you know where she is?"

Kyoya shook his head, "No, I haven't seen her today," he lied.

The girl nodded slowly, "Okay, but if you do, can you tell her that I really need to talk to her?"

Tipping his police hat, he nodded, "Of course, Miss,"

She bowed politely and turned on her heels to walk away when Tamaki raced forward, got on his knees, and kissed the top of her hand delicately.

"By the way Miss, what is your name?"

'He must have been listening,' thought Kyoya.

She blushed a bright red, "I'm Hana, Hana Kuchiki,"

Tamaki nodded as he soaked her name thoroughly in his head.

"Alright then Hana-chan, next time you should stay longer and bring your friends,"

Hana nodded furiously, "I will do my best!" and quickly raced away, her face still bright red.

Tamaki stood up straight and his princely face gone.

"Did you get all that?" he asked his partner in crime.

Kyoya grinned evilly, "Of course,"

"Hinamori thinks she is hiding it well, but we all noticed the fact that she has been avoiding that girl,"

Tamaki glanced at Haruhi who was chatting with some girls, still not noticing what was going on, "Haruhi has not noticed it either. That the fact that she and Satsuki has been trailed by someone,"

Kyoya pulled out a laptop from out of nowhere and opened it, "Lately the members have been getting threats and weird things have been happening to them ever since Hinamori opened the Host Club,"

"What is going on here?" asked Tamaki, "Satsuki-chan seems to be in a lot of pressure. She was excited about the Host Club before, but why not now?"

He turned to the glasses policeman, "I don't think it was you,"

* * *

**AHH! So confusing! But everything will clear up soon!**

**Like who is Satsuki and her relationship with Hana.**

**As well as what the hell is happening?**

**Reviews tells me to continue!**

**Oh and by the way, I hope you realized Satsuki is Yuki. Does she seem cut out to be a delinquent?**

**REVIEW Review Review!**


	7. Boy

**Hey there! Here is another chapter of Ouran Host Club America!**

**I thank all the reviewers and their posts!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Boy**

"Um, are you Haruhi Fujioka?"

Haruhi looked up from her book to see a young male student standing above her with a shy smile. He had dark brown hair that laid flat on his head and emerald-green eyes that was filled with curiosity.

"Yes, is there something I should help you with?" she asked as she brushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

The boy nodded, his smile widened, "Oh, thank goodness! I thought I got the wrong person!"

Without asking for permission, he sat down on the ground next to her and leaned his back against the tree, which was providing shade for Haruhi as she read.

"Um, is there something that you need help with?" she asked again. "I really need to study,"

The boy laughed, "Of course! You _are_ the scholarship student,"

He then looked at her up and down closely, making Haruhi feel slightly uncomfortable, and his smile had faded away.

"I wonder how you are friends with Satsuki," he asked, not directed to anyone but himself.

"Satsuki?" asked Haruhi, "is there something wrong with her?"

The boy quickly shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if you could take me to her."

She nodded slowly and closed her book, "Why?"

He cracked a smile again, "We were very old friends,"

Quickly, Haruhi placed her book in her bag and stood up, followed by the boy.

"I believe Satsuki is in the classroom," thought Haruhi as she walked towards the school again, "She said that she had something to do before clubs,"

He nearly stopped in surprise, "She's in a club?"

Haruhi looked back and nodded, "Yeah…Was she the type to go home after school in the past?"

The boy continued walking, "Something like that,"

* * *

They had reached the classroom doors when a sharp ringing sound filled the hallways. Haruhi turned her head to see the green-eyed boy reach into his back pocket and take out a small, silver flip phone. His eyes glanced over the caller ID and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that I have something else to do," he placed the phone back into his pocket and placed his hands together in apology.

"It's alright," replied Haruhi, "Do you want me to relay a message to Satsuki?"

He shook his head, "its fine. We will see each other soon,"

Turning on his heels, he waved back as he started running back in the direction in which they came from.

"It was nice meeting you Fujioka-chan!" and he rounded the corner and his footsteps could no longer be heard.

The sound of a door sliding open, made Haruhi turn around to the side to see Satsuki at the doorway as she rubbed her eyes.

"Where you asleep?" asked Haruhi with not an ounce of surprise in her voice, but her arms were crossed and an eyebrow was raised.

"I was," yawned Satsuki, "Until a ringing sound woke me up,"

There was a loud cough from inside the classroom and it sounded like they were very annoyed.

"Were you suppose to be sleeping?" asked a familiar voice from inside.

Haruhi poked her head through the doorway to see Kyoya sitting in a chair next to the window. It was turned so that he was facing them. Next to him (behind if he was facing straight) was a desk full of books and notes while his desk had a single book. It was titled: _How to Tutor Dummies_.

The person in general had his eyes hidden behind sun glared glasses. A frown was plastered on his face and his arms were crossed in anger and annoyance.

"Numbers makes me sleepy," retorted Satsuki as she stretched her arms and head back to her desk.

"You can't learn anything if you sleep all day," growled Kyoya.

Satsuki leaned back in her chair, "Your ways of teaching is _so_ boring!"

Kyoya grabbed his book from his desk and put it in her face, "That's why I had to get this book,"

She glared at him, "Sorry, I thought you were a genius, but maybe it's your glasses because I am not a dummy!"

Haruhi walked towards them with a slight look of surprise, "Kyoya-sempai is teaching Satsuki?"

"I didn't agree to this!" they both said at the same time. Both in anger.

They glared at each other for a moment before looking away and crossing their arms.

"The twins did it," she mumbled.

"I am going to kill them," snapped Kyoya quietly.

'_I should be glad that the both of them are not dead yet,'_ thought Haruhi, '_or that's what they say.'_

"Are you failing?" asked Haruhi, turning to Satsuki.

The girl shook her head, "No…The twins thought I was since I kept sleeping during class,"

"Then why is Kyoya-sempai teaching you?" Haruhi turned to the glasses boy.

"I was trying to figure out ways in keeping her awake," he replied bitterly.

"I never asked for that!" shouted Satsuki as she stood up, but then sat back down as Haruhi glared at her, "He failed at all of them,"

Haruhi sighed, "Alright then…Let's pause this for today and head to the host club. Tamaki-sempai might be worried,"

She was slowly getting an idea how the two treated each other and was glad that they both agreed.

"By the way…"

Haruhi looked up at Satsuki as she placed her things in her bag, "Yes?"

"What was that ringing sound?" the girl asked, "I didn't know you had that ring tone,"

Haruhi shook her head, "That wasn't me. I don't even have a phone to begin with,"

"Then whose was it?" asked Kyoya with an eyebrow raised.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, "Someone that was in the hallways. I didn't catch his name though,"

"He?" asked Satsuki suspiciously.

She nodded, "Yeah,"

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, "Oh," she said simply, earning a curious look from Kyoya.

* * *

**Not as long as the other one, but the next chapter will be a bit longer I hope!**

**It's almost time for Satsuki to spill her secrets right?**

**Reviews make me continue!**

**Hope to see you next week!**


	8. Spark

**I know i said that i was going to update two weeks ago, but i had EOCs and they kept me busy! I hate tests with a passion!**

**Well I hope this chapter helps and I thank everyone who have been reviewing! Yes, I have read them, but was too busy to answer! Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Spark**

_Something horrible is going to happen._

That sentence was the only thing in Satsuki's head as she laid in bed, already dressed for school. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, lost in that thought. That ringtone she heard the other day was so familiar, but she could not place on where she heard it from. There is also that repeated sightings of that girl. Why is she here?

Suddenly the alarm went off and Satsuki slowly turned her head to look at the time.

"Time to go," and she sighed as she lifted herself off the bed lazily.

She locked the door of her apartment and skipped down the stairs, clutching her bag, but when she reached the streets, Satsuki immediately glanced around. When she saw nobody suspicious, she began to walk the route that led her to the school.

"Good morning Satsuki!" shouted a male student.

"Hey," Satsuki replied back, but something caught her eye.

A shadow of a person was slinking around behind her. When she stopped, they stopped and hid. When she went, they reappeared and pretended to blend with the crowd. They totally failed.

"Another thing to add on my list of dangerous things in America," Satsuki muttered bitterly, "One is Drama…Two is Stalkers,"

The whole thing has been happening for a full week since the opening of the Host Club and Satsuki was almost absolutely sure that no one knew that she was Yuki.

Quickly, a plan formed in her head and she made an abrupt turn. It worked when the stalker followed behind, but then he disappeared. Satsuki ran back to where he turned to, but the only people there was a clown handing out balloons to passing children and a couple of students walking to school.

Satsuki scratched the back of her head, "Where? How?"

She shrugged it off and headed back to school. The stalker didn't show up the whole day after that. It was like they knew that Satsuki was onto them. Maybe they did.

* * *

"Hey, Haruhi? Have you noticed anyone following you lately?" Satsuki asked as she placed her wig atop her head.

Haruhi shook her head, "No, I haven't seen anyone following. Why?"

Satsuki shrugged her shoulders, "It's nothing really. Sometimes I get the feeling that I am being watched,"

"Are you two ready? The customers are about to be here," muttered Kyoya impatiently from outside the thin curtain that separated the two of them from the rest of the boys.

"These collars are stiff," muttered Haruhi, "Why did they wear these?"

"Hey, Japanese people wore Kimonos, right?" asked Satsuki.

The two of them stepped out in traditional Chinese clothing with Haruhi lightly pulling at the high collar. Satsuki was fixing her long sleeves before looking up to see the guys wearing the same thing, but in different colors.

Kyoya wore a midnight blue and was holding a pipe that they would use to smoke Opium. Satsuki could imagine him having a spectacle and bushy beard. Tamaki wore the traditional red and held a fan in one hand. Mori was wearing gray with a black dragon in attack stance in the front and on his shoulders was Honey in a childish green. The twins both wore black with red lining and were playfully putting a red lotus flower in each other's hair.

"Haruhi! You look so cute!" shouted Tamaki.

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a camera and took a picture of her in her white and gold uniform.

Tamaki then pouted, "If only I could dress you up in the girl's traditional uniform,"

Satsuki looked down at her blue clothing and smiled, "Pretty comfy,"

Kyoya looked at her in suspicion, "Have you worn this before?"

Suspiciously the girl shook her head so fast that her wig nearly fell, "No! I'm too poor for this satin silk,"

Kyoya walked up to her and fixed the wig in place then looked into her eyes, "How did you know it was made of satin silk?"

Satsuki shut her mouth and didn't say a thing after that except for a 'none of your business.'

Tamaki then cheerfully clapped his hands after kissing Haruhi's hand numerous of times despite her protests.

"Okay then! It's time to serve our customers!"

At the sound of his voice, the doors magically opened, but the girls that came out where not the girls they expected. Instead real Chinese girls in Chinese clothing swirled in with their sashes flying all over the place. They flirtatiously wrapped them around the real boys and leaned in close to kiss their cheeks. Satsuki and Haruhi took cover in the far back as soon as the doors opened.

"W-w-what?" stuttered Kyoya in shock.

Hikaru and Kaoru whistled, "What nice babes!"

Honey emerged from a pile of girls with red envelopes in his hands, "It's Chinese New Year!"

Mori stood still as a statue without any emotion.

"Who are you?" asked Tamaki with a shining polite smile.

"Oh, we are the Harem Club. The new number one club and self proclaimed rival," said a familiar voice.

A young girl wearing an exquisite traditional Chinese uniform stepped into the room with a large fan covering most of her face.

"You are Kuchiki Hana!" shouted Tamaki.

Satsuki stood rigidly still and Haruhi noticed. "Do you know her?"

"Somewhat," she replied.

Hana bowed politely, "Hello, I am the co-founder of the Harem Club,"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Co-founder?"

"The founder would be me," said another voice and Haruhi gasped.

The boy from before appeared with a smirk and sinister looking eyes. The person she saw before was no longer there.

Satsuki stifled a gasp and had to force herself to continue standing.

"I am Niwa Sho," the boy bowed before looking up and glancing at the Host Club. "You are the Host Club, noteworthy of being my rival,"

"Rival?" asked Mori. With one look, he could tell that he wouldn't like this guy one bit.

Honey gripped his leg, "He has a cold atmosphere,"

"It looks like all of us are dressed for a Chinese field trip," noted Haruhi, completely oblivious of what is truly happening.

"Why are we your rival?" asked Kyoya, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Sho sighed in feigned despair, "Well you see, the principal told me that I can't keep my club unless I kick out a club and since you guys are similar to me than I thought it would be fun to kick you guys out instead," by then a sadistic smile was on both Hana and him.

Who knew a nice young girl could smile that scarily.

"You can't just kick us out!" shouted Honey, "Satsuki-chan did her best to make this club!"

Sho's smile grew wider, "That is also another reason. You see, we have a grudge against Satsuki,"

The girl in general felt all stares focus on her for a quick little moment. She felt like gagging as locked up memories began to leak out.

"I thought you guys were friends?" asked Haruhi in confusion.

"We used to be, but Satsuki is not who she says she is," growled Hana.

Stares returned to the girl.

"We also have the whole battlefield set for the competition," added Sho sinisterly.

"Battlefield?" asked Hikaru in wonder.

"The first one is on an island in Hawaii, everything will be explained once you guys get there,"

"First? It's a series?" asked Kaoru.

Kyoya continued to stare at Satsuki.

"Oh yes. It's more fun that way and if we win, we get Haruhi and Satsuki as members of our club,"

Tamaki stepped up in anger, "Who said you could treat those two girls as prizes?"

"So you accept?" asked Hana.

"Of course! They belong to our club!" shouted Tamaki.

Haruhi was shocked. This was one of the rare moments when Tamaki was truly angry.

Sho smirked, "Good,"

He then turned to Satsuki in the far back, "It's nice to see you Yuki,"

Satsuki scowled, '_He knew,'_

"We will beat you," she declared in her Yuki voice. "And I will personally put an end to your dirty plans!"

Sho laughed as he walked out with his group and everyone turned to her with questions in their eyes. Kyoya only walked away and for some reason, Satsuki felt a pang of guilt.

* * *

**Ooh, is Satsuki going to reveal the big truth? What's the first challenge? Does it involve swimming? I love swimming!**

**Oh. b.t.w. Satsuki keeps a list of things to watch out for in America so if any of you have any to add it to, just tell me!**

**Keep Reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: You can read it in the other chapters...too lazy...so short.**

**If you have any prompts that you want me to write about, please PM me and I will try my best to do them.**


	9. Beach

**Hey there! I know it has been a long while, but now that summer has started for me, I can now post stories faster! So I hope you guys will forgive me by reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my O.C.s**

**Have a great Summer!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Beach

Fingers tapping against crossed arms and eyes twitching in annoyance, Satsuki looked like she was about to explode as she glared at everyone that passed her.

"What are we doing here at a beach?" She asked to Kyoya, pointing at the white, pearl beaches filled with full-bodied women, "AND IN HAWAII FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

The glasses boy didn't even spare a glance in her direction as he typed away on his computer, "Not my fault. Niwa Sho decided to have the first contest here,"

"Damn him," muttered Satsuki under her breath, once again crossing her arms. "Where is he anyway? I'm going to kill him for making me wear this,"

Kyoya finally turned his head to see the young girl wearing a purple and black bikini swimsuit. He raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with it?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Everything is wrong with it!"

"I agree," said another voice.

The both of them turned around to see Haruhi walk towards them, wearing a light blue ruffled swimsuit and scowl.

"Tamaki-sempai has been taking pictures of me all morning!" she shouted angrily.

Satsuki turned to Kyoya with an 'I told you so,' look. "The boys have it so much easier,"

She glanced down at his simple blue swimming trunks and once again crossed her arms. "Where are the others anyway?"

"Mori and Honey-Sempai is making sand castles near the shore," stated Haruhi as she jerked a finger back, pointing at a large crowd gathering around a large sand castle that continued to rise.

Satsuki nodded slowly, "And I saw the twins flirting with each other at the front of the hotel,"

"The last time I saw Tamaki was when he was giggling to himself on his room," added Kyoya.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Something snapped in him,"

Satsuki looked out to the crystal clear waters and smirked, "well since Sho is not here, might as well enjoy myself,"

She tied up her hair up high and glanced back at Haruhi, "Do you want to come as well?"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, "May as well," and headed towards the water cautiously, jumping back slightly at the coldness.

"If you need us, just call out," Satsuki told Kyoya and he nodded, heading towards a spread out blanket to relax on.

She then followed after Haruhi, but instead dove straight into the breezy water.

oOo

"Ah, my fingers are getting a bit wrinkly," noted Satsuki as she lifted a hand out of the water.

Her eyes drifted back to shore where Haruhi left to. They have been swimming for at least half an hour before the other girl decided to get out and get something to eat. There was still not a single piece of news from Niwa Sho and his Harem Club, which slightly ticked off Satsuki even more.

"Can we please get this over with?" she gritted her teeth in annoyance as she floated on her back.

"Are you sure about that?" said a voice.

Satsuki tilted her head a bit to meet the sinister eyes of Sho. Her eyes widened and she panicked, almost drowning herself as she tried to swim away from the boy, but he simply grabbed her waist and pulled Satsuki closer to his bare, broad chest.

"Careful there," he chuckled deeply, making Satsuki's heart skip dangerously.

"L-l-let g-g-go of me!" she stammered as she tried to weakly pull away by pushing her hands against his chest.

"No can do Satsuki-chan. You might drown next time and I might not be able to save you next time," he whispered seductively in her ear and she shivered slightly.

Sho lifted her over his shoulder and began to wade towards shore where the others were waiting. Satsuki slammed her fists onto his bare, broad back in vain as a red blush crept upon her face.

"Might as well give up or they will figure out the truth," murmured Sho quietly with a slight sneer upon his face. In an instant Satsuki stopped what she was doing as the water soon became pearly white sand and whispers surrounded them.

"Satsuki, what happened here?"

She lifted her head and spotted Kyoya bounding up to the two of them with an expressionless face as usual.

"She nearly drowned because of a cramp in her leg," he smirked, "Good thing I was there,"

Satsuki said nothing except let her eyes drift back to the ground, avoiding Kyoya's. Sho placed her back on her feet and she looks awkwardly the other way while unconsciously grabbing her other arm. "I'm lucky you didn't do any CPR,"

She thought no one heard her, but Kyoya seemingly did as he immediately grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to his side, a sinister glint in his eye.

"I thank you, but now that you are here, can we start this competition?" he asked chillingly. In an instant, the rest of the Host Club members appeared behind him. At the same moment, the Harem club arrived at Sho's side with Hana right beside him.

Sho closed his eyes and smirked, "Of course! The first competition is quite simple and easy,"

"For you it may be," grunted Haruhi.

He ignored her and snapped his fingers. Seven girls stepped out of the group of girls and the twins whistled loudly as they took in their full bodies and luscious assets.

"We are going to play a popularity game," stated Hana, "Eight people each and you must gained as many male or female followers as you can in a given time without using money,"

Hikaru glanced at the seven girls then back at Hana, "There are only seven on your side. Are you participating?"

Sho spoke for her with a satisfied smile, "No, I will actually,"

Tamaki looked at him, "Alright, how long do we have?"

"Till ten at night," explained Hana.

"This will be easy," chuckled Kaoru, "We are the famous Host Club after all,"

"What about Haruhi and Satsuki?" asked Honey, "We can't just dress them as guys. Everyone already knows that they are girls,"

"And you would have to forfeit," added Hana in monotone.

Satsuki glared at her angrily before pulling out her ponytail to let her hair flow out against her back. "I'm not backing down. Not now. It took me a whole lot of work to get the Host Club going.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and nodded in agreement, "I'm going as well,"

Tamaki looked at her in shock, "Haruhi! You can't!"

He grabbed her hands and looked at her with stern eyes, "I won't let anyone touch you or look at you weird,"

Kyoya placed a hand on the golden prince's shoulder, "I am sure she has a plan. Nothing for you to worry about,"

Haruhi nodded and turned to Satsuki, "That guy gives me the creeps and I am not letting him take control of the Host club," her voice then quieted to the point where only Satsuki could hear, "And it is fun sometimes,"

Satsuki smirked, "It's time for a makeover!"

oOo

"Aren't you a cutie?"

A young man turned his head to see a young teenage girl walking beside him with her arms underneath her chest to emphasize her large breasts, showing them off to the man.

He blushed wildly, "I am?"

She nodded, flipping her wavy blond hair, "Yeah, you are quite handsome,"

"You are pretty hot yourself," he confessed. The girl giggled and clung onto his well muscled arms.

"Kiss me," she commanded seductively. He complied and leaned down to place his lips on her full red ones when something caught his eye as well as every other guys'.

Walking down the boardwalk was two young girls side by side, whispering to each other intently and shyly glancing around. The first one was a bit taller than the other one and had long black hair that came out in slight waves. Her body was thin and slightly curvy, but still flat and wore a white bikini with purple lining.

The second girl had shoulder length chocolate brown hair with a bright red flower on the side. Her body was more childlike and she wore a light blue two piece with white polka dots. He met the little girl's dark chocolate brown eyes that showed complete innocence and melted.

"Sorry," he pushed the busty girl away, "I'm not interested in big melons,"

"W-w-what!" The girl stuttered as she fell to the ground and watched as the man headed towards the two girls.

"Hello," he smiled as soon as he came up to the two and they both turned to look at him in shock.

"Hello," answered the brown haired girl quietly.

"Hi," replied the black haired with a braver smile.

"Would you guys like to have some fun?" he asked, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"What kind of fun?" asked the brown head.

"Nothing dirty I hope," the other girl gritted her teeth.

He shook his head, "Nope, just some water fun. I promise,"

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before nodding, "Okay then," and they followed him towards a small group of friends who were having a barbeque nearby.

Tamaki watched from nearby, biting and pulling at a handkerchief with tears in his eyes. "Haruhi! Don't go! He's a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

"To think Sa-chan actually had makeup," noted Honey as he was hugged by many girls as they cooed over him. Mori grunted in agreement next to him as some girls watched him afar with hearts in their eyes.

"She seems pretty talented with it too," added Kaoru as he kissed the hand of a wandering girl.

"HAURHI-CHAN LOOKS SO PRETTY!" cried out Tamaki.

"You always think that she is pretty," muttered Kyoya as he stared intently at his computer. Just like Mori, girls were watching safely from afar.

"What do you think about Satsuki then?" asked Hikaru with a mischievous grin.

"I think of nothing," Kyoya answered nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow and giggled alongside his twin brother. "You have been helping her quite a lot since you've met."

"That doesn't mean anything," Argued Kyoya, dangerously steaming in annoyance.

Hikaru raised his hands in defeat, "If that's what you say,"

"But don't you think Sa-chan knows Niwa Sho more than all of us?" asked Honey in curiosity.

"It those seem that way," agreed Tamaki with a hand on his chin, pausing slightly to be part of the conversation. Some girls were behind him, taking pictures with their phones and swooning over his previous tearful state and now at his serious prince face. "He seems to know her as well, including what seems like her weakness,"

"That's because they were more than friends once before," answered a voice.

They all turned in shock to see Hana walking up towards them.

"More than friends?" asked Kaoru, "You mean they were dating?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know the exact details, even though we also used to be friends,"

Kyoya looked at her, "You mean the three of you used to be friends?"

Hana nodded, "Yep, until she left us and betrayed Sho,"

"What do you mean by betray?" asked Honey, "Satsuki is not that type of person!"

She narrowed her eyes, "How about asking her? She was the one that started everything. Yet, she acts all innocent even after all she had done!"

"Hana, drop that subject right now," commanded another familiar voice. Hana turned and whimpered in sadness when she saw Sho glaring angrily at her.

The boys turned to see the young boy have his arm wrapped around the waist of a busty woman with even more behind him. His face was contorted into anger and the girl flinched as his grip tightened.

"But Sho!" argued Hana, but his intense glare silenced her.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past, but I will get her back, and she will be my caged bird," a sick smile rose upon his face and his eyes seemed to drift towards Kyoya who, as expected, showed nothing.

Tamaki suddenly appeared by Sho's side and gently pried his fingers from the girl, taking her into his own arms, "Are you alright? Did he hold you too tight?"

He flashed a smile and the girl swooned, nodding slowly, "I am now,"

Hikaru and Kaoru then stood in front of the crowd of girls and placed their arms around their shoulders.

"That man is just using you. He's just after this one girl," Kaoru told one.

"But we will love you," smiled Hikaru, "We will love you all the same,"

Honey glared up at the boy with fierce eyes, "We won't let you touch Sa-chan!"

Mori towered over Sho with the same dangerous look and Sho raised his hands, "Fine, I lose this round, but I have my chances you know,"

Kyoya suddenly stood up and punched the boy across the cheek, causing him to fall back. Everyone gasped in shock, including the Host Club.

"I don't know what Satsuki did to you, but that doesn't mean that you can treat her like an object!" he said angrily, his eyes having a dangerous glint to them.

"He says that, but he treats her and Haruhi like tools to make money," muttered Kaoru, but he was silenced as well by a threatening glare.

Sho got up with Hana's help and narrowed his eyes, "You shouldn't say anything if you don't know about Satsuki's past,"

They then walked away in defeat.

"What's going on?' asked another voice.

The Host Club turned to see Satsuki and Haruhi bounding up to them with many guys following after. Satsuki's face was filled with worry.

"This is a pretty large crowd," noted Haruhi as she fixed her shoulder length brown hair, making sure to not reveal that it was a wig,

Satsuki crossed her arms, "Was there a fight?" she eyed Kyoya's bruised hand, but he hid it quickly.

"I accidently hit a rock and all the girls came rushing in to tend to it," he lied hastily, giving a signal for the girls to nod, following his orders like puppets.

"Well, did we win?" asked Haruhi quietly to Tamaki.

He nodded, "They forfeited,"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow, "Aw, and I was going to show them that we could get guys. Haruhi was a great actress,"

"Playing the naïve girl was not hard," argued Haruhi.

"Satsuki was the cautious girl while Haruhi was the naïve one," Honey nodded, "Those are the rage lately, and it's even better that they are both flat chested."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not," laughed Satsuki. She then turned to the group of people, "Drinks on me!"

Everyone cheered and Satsuki raced towards a nearby restaurant, followed by all of them. Haruhi smiled and quickly followed behind with Tamaki holding her hand as she finally complied. Honey was picked up by some girls and Mori was dragged close behind. The only ones left was Kaoru and Hikaru as well as Kyoya.

"How is she going to pay for all these people?" asked Kaoru.

Kyoya said nothing, but stared ahead.

"Satsuki seems like a complete mystery," added Hikaru.

"Let's go," Kyoya finally said, but he said nothing else after that.

oOo

"HAHAHAHA!" Sho laughed as he sipped a margarita in his hotel room with girls tending at his every need. "That glasses boy is going to be shocked when he realizes the truth of Satsuki!"

Hana sat by his side, letting her finger trace his jaw line, "I was surprised that Satsuki didn't use **that**,"

Sho smirked, "Of course not, she doesn't want to lose those precious friends of hers,"

He placed the drink down and placed a hand on Hana's cheek, "But she will be ours soon, and that Haruhi girl seems pretty interesting as well,"

* * *

**This chapter was mainly on Satsuki I believe, but there is still going to be more Haruhi and Tamaki in the next chapter, so be patient! To tell you the truth, I kind of rushed on the ending, but if you like it, please review!**

**Lunawolfy out!**


	10. The Hunt Part One

**Sorry for the long wait! I was thinking for what else to write for the next chapter after this one! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Hunt Part One**

How could this be happening?

Satsuki sat against the cold stone walls of the cave that sheltered her from the thundering rain outside. Her fingers hovered over her lips which was hot with heat. The other hand burned with pain.

What's going on?

At the mouth of the cave was nothing but shadows of trees, occasionally casted with lightning like it was a spooky thriller of a movie.

BOOOM!

Satsuki whimpered and immediately curled into a ball, huddling closer to the back of the cave. She wasn't the type to be scared of thunder, but after what she experienced, she couldn't help but be scared. It wasn't supposed to be anything bad, but it brought out memories that she had always wanted to suppress.

It wasn't his fault. No, not his. It was someone else and his message was clear from the moment they met again. He wanted her back.

oOo

_Seven Hours Ago…_

Honey-sempai ran towards his bag and pulled out a bottle of bug spray with a satisfied look. "This is it!"

Clutching it close like it was his stuffed bunny (which he left back at the hotel for safe keeping); he ran up towards his tall cousin and held it up to him with a pleading look. "Mori, can you spray this on me? I heard there were a lot of bugs,"

The tall boy nodded with a hint of softness in his eyes and bent down on his knees to help apply the chemical on the equally aged little boy's arms and legs as well as his face.

"Is that bug spray Honey-Sempai?"

The two of them looked up to see Satsuki walking up to them briskly with a slight fearful look in her eyes, "May I use some as well?"

Honey nodded, but cocked his head slightly, "Why do you look so panicked Sa-chan?"

Embarrassed, Satsuki stopped and clasped her hands behind her while avoiding their eyes, "Well you see…I'm…I'm kind of scared of bugs, especially the flying ones,"

"Butterflies too?" Honey's eyes began to tear up. He loved butterflies and to see that a friend of his was afraid of them made him sad.

Seeing his tears, Satsuki held up her hands and shook her head, "No, not butterflies! More like I'm afraid of mosquitoes and beetles that fly, but I'm not scared of lady bugs either,"

Her eyes then narrowed and she glared at a boy who stood quite a far way, "That bastard knows that I have a fear of flying insects, yet he decides to hold the next contest here,"

As if he had heard it, Sho looked up from his conversation with Hana and smirked at her, making her shiver in fright.

Haruhi walked up to her while fixing her hat, "I still can't believe we are in Brazil at the edge of the Amazon Rainforest,"

Yes.

The Host Club is in South America.

Near the biggest forest in the whole wide world.

And they are so not dreaming.

Everything from the ridiculously tall trees, to the exotic animals, to the numerous of bugs lay out in front of them.

Oh, including the heat.

"It's so hot!" complained Kaoru as he tried to fan himself off with a measly made paper fan.

Hikaru stood next to him underneath the shade of a looming tree while fighting the impulse to take off his shirt. The mosquitoes were another problem he didn't like.

"Hey Tamaki-sama, can you tell that guy to hurry it up? All of us are going to die of either malaria and yellow fever or heat stroke," he rushed him with a tired look.

The Prince sat atop a rock with a silvery digital camera in his hands and a goofy grin on his face, "Haruhi-chan looks so cute!"

"Well, he's a lost cause," Hikaru sighed in defeat and turned to Kyoya. "How about you Kyoya-sempai?"

The glasses boy was in deep thought when Hikaru directed at him, "Huh? Oh,"

He turned to Sho with a slightly threatening look, "I believe that we are ready for the next contest,"

Sho looked at the fatigued members with a sly smile, "That's good! I just finished picking out my members to participate in the scavenger hunt!"

'Yay! A scavenger hunt!" Honey jumped up and down in excitement, but not everyone shared his excitement.

"A scavenger hunt? In the middle of the forest?" Kaoru walked up to Sho with a dangerous pointing finger, "Are you trying to get rid of us?"

The boy chuckled, "No, no, it wouldn't be fun that way you see,"

"So everything is a game to you," Satsuki spoke with venom in her voice, but was cautious to speak from a ways off.

He smirked, "I guess it is,"

Suddenly one of his members ran up to him and handed a single sheet of paper then turn to Kyoya to give him the same.

"These are the items needed on a scavenger hunt. You may do whatever it takes to get these, but you will only have two days to do so," Hana explained the directions and everyone nodded silently.

As soon as she was finished, Haruhi strode up to Kyoya's side, "What does it say?"

"It says we need to catch ten piranhas from the Amazon River, gather a rare flower, gather water from a magical waterfall, catch five poison dart frogs and take five pictures of different animals,"

"A magic waterfall?" Satsuki crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Aren't dart frogs poisonous?" asked Kaoru.

"Well, it does say that they are poison dart frogs," smiled Honey.

"How are we going to get such things?" shouted Hikaru.

"I believe it will be better if we split up into groups of two," suggested Haruhi as she put a finger to her chin. "It will be faster and we won't get lost on our own,"

"OOO! I pick Haruhi!" Hikaru immediately ran towards the girl and clung to her arm.

Tamaki was pushed to the side and collapsed into depression, "No, my Haruhi…"

"Heyy! How about we pick straws?" asked Honey.

Satsuki shook her head, "We can't use straws because we can't write names as easy as sticks,"

Honey shook his head, "Oops, my mistake! Then we need to use sticks!" and at that exact moment, Mori appeared by his side with a small bundle of sticks. Satsuki shook her head with a smile.

With her neat hand writing, Haruhi wrote down the names and handed the sticks to Hana, "Can you hold these for me as we pick?"

The girl nodded slowly, giving her a weird look, but continued to hold the sticks.

"Honey-sempai, how about you choosing first? You were the one who suggested it," stated Haruhi with a small smile.

The little boy nodded and ran over to Hana who had bent down slightly to his level. After a moment's hesitation, he picked out the straw from the middle and held it up in the air with a broad smile, "I got Mori!"

The silent boy nodded in satisfaction and everyone (except for the depressed prince) had on a smile that said 'we knew it'.

Suddenly Kaoru whispered something to Hikaru and the both of them nodded.

"How about you Tamaki-sama? You go pick out a stick and it may even say Haruhi's name!" taunted Hikaru with a sneer.

"Like that's ever going to happen," muttered Kaoru.

Immediately revived, Tamaki practically skipped over to the blushing Hana and put his hands together, "Please let me get Haruhi!" and with that he pulled out a stick from the side.

Everyone was silent with Satsuki staring intently for Haruhi's reaction after he calls out the name. The young prince just continued to stare at the small little stick with wide eyes that continued to go even wider.

"Sooo….Who did you get?" asked Satsuki.

With a sudden turn, Tamaki had tear filled eyes that showed complete joy, "I got Haruhi-chan!"

Kaoru fell to his knees and cursed while Hikaru stared at him angrily, "YOU HAD TO JINX IT!"

Satsuki whipped her head around to look at Haruhi who had nothing shown on her face; instead she turned to Hikaru, "It's your turn, Hikaru-kun,"

The twin nodded after calming himself and pulled out a stick in which he immediately snapped into pieces. Everyone one knew who it was immediately and Kaoru groaned in disgust.

"Why me?"

Suddenly his eyes widened and Kaoru turned his head at Satsuki then drifted his eyes at Kyoya, "If all of us have already picked our sticks then that means…!"

Getting what his brother was saying, Hikaru paled, "The Shadow King and Satsuki-chan as partners is not good,"

Sho stopped his conversation with a random girl and turned to look at a shocked Satsuki. He gritted his teeth in anger, "That cannot be,"

Kyoya, like Haruhi, didn't show any reaction and just pushed up with thin rimmed glasses, "Now that we have partners, we must pick out our duties,"

"Dibs on the piranhas!" shouted Honey as he climbed onto Mori's shoulder like a monkey.

"Alright then you inhuman robots," Kaoru shuddered at the thought of catching piranhas and thought that the two cousins were perfect for the job.

"Kaoru and I will look for the waterfall because that so far seems the safest," suggested Hikaru and his brother nodded in agreement.

"We will collect the dart frogs and get the pictures," stated Haruhi without even asking for Tamaki's opinion. It seems like she didn't like the choice for some reason.

"Then that means, Kyoya-sempai and I will get the rare flower," Satsuki nodded at the outcome and turned to Kyoya, "That should be good enough right?"

Kyoya turned to look at her with piercing eyes and nodded, "Might as well get this over with,"

"Then Tamaki-sempai and I will gather the frogs and the pictures," said Haruhi as she plucked the silver camera from the Prince's hands and delete all the pictures of her.

"No! Haruhi! Why did you do such a thing?" he cried out, but Haruhi's glare shut him up, "They were taking up too much room! Now go get the jars!"

Hikaru whistled, "Dang, Haruhi must be very angry at her pairing,"

Satsuki looked at her friend in shock, "I wonder what's happening to her?"

Hana gently picked up a large megaphone and held it up to her mouth, "Is everyone ready?"

After a few reluctant nods from the Host club, she raised up a gun and pointed it up to the sky. BANG! It signaled the start and everyone dashed into different directions.

It was the start of a nightmare…

* * *

**Sooo...How was it? I have to say that it wasnt pretty good to me and Haruhi is so angry at me!**

**Please Review and it will make me write even faster!**


End file.
